Valerian and Laureline: Part One
Valerian: (sitting in pilots chair on seat, hand over face, mumbling to self) a planet doesn't just disappear, if this were a time paradox, i wouldn't be here.... Laureline: *looking curiously over controls* ...What do you mean by that? Your words are so strange to me, much like yourself Valerian: (takes hand down, looks at her) ....you want me to simplify this? ok.... I make mistake, persistent lady doesn't give up, her not giving up makes earth go bye-bye...... simple enough? Laureline: *looks at him and folds arms* Your demeaning manner does not go unnoticed. And I understand this unfortunate situation... What I cannot understand is why it has happened, and how to fix it. But then, you are just as clueless as I. *lowers tone* And far more aggravating... Valerian: and i have perfect hearing..... so thank you. that sentiment is shared (folds arms) and i have every right to be angry with you right now...... Laurelline: ...I beg your pardon? I was getting along just fine until you had to go and interfere with my life as it was! I never asked you to drop in, nor did I cause you to lose control over your rambunctious mouth! Valerian: I..... would be offended, but that is the most adorable insult i've heard, you should be proud.... (smirks slightly) Laureline: *growls and turns away* ....So are you legitimately cross with me, or not? Valerian: (shrugs) the first rule of arguments is never actually letting on whether your angry or not. Would you consider it a personal achievement if i was angry? Laureline: *scoffs* Nonsense... This is not some mere game I am trying to win with you, contrary to how you seem to view it... Valerian: well, every other women i know has been like that..... sure i don't personally know any from your time period, nor with quite so much drive in them, but you are really giving me no indication that i should think differently here Laureline: Oh, well I suppose that wouldn't even occur to you, now would it? *fingers at her hair and sighs* ...Arguing accomplishes nothing Valerian: we just wait (shifts on seat) inter-spatial travel can be so boring...... wish i had installed that music player on the ship now Laureline: Don't you ever entertain yourself with your thoughts? *looks around room* Why, in your mind, you can go anywhere, any time you wish... A lovely escape, really Valerian: i tried that once, vowed never to do it again (looks ahead) .....wish this thing also had a waffle maker..... waffles would be a good nerve calmer right now Laureline: *looks at him, puzzled* What are waffles? Valerian: waffles are.... are aaaa breakfast-desert, all around type of thing. If... err, when we find the Earth, i'll introduce them to you.... Laureline: ...hmm *nods*...When we find the earth, you will return me to my home, won't you? Or... Do I not have a home to return to, even if we retrieve the physical being... *paces across room* I'll likely have time to give that a good deal of thought Valerian: (looks at her) Yooouuuu actually want to go back? Laureline: *puts a hand around opposite arm* I feel a tugging loyalty... Wouldn't you? Valerian: I gueesssss..... but if we don't find the earth..... it might mean we're the last two human beings in the galaxy.... Laureline: And if that turns out to be the case, we must cope accordingly... Remain alive, perhaps search for other life Valerian: .....not my first thought, but both excellent points..... Laureline: *sweeps foot across the floor, casually curious tone* What was your first thought, then? Valerian: ....HMM? oh, just survival.... like ya said.... Laureline: ....Valerian, you seem nervous Valerian: (clears throat) Nope, not nervous at all... (taps fingers in rhythmic fashion on chair arm rests) Laureline: ...Of course... You are even more odd than your flying house suggests, do you know that? Valerian: yeahhh, i've been told.... (looks at her) Laureline, i don't know how you do it, but your naïve, yet incredibly intimidating at the same time.... ....aaaand i should not have let on i find you intimidating... Laureline: *corner of mouth tilts up slightly* Afraid I will use this knowledge against you now, are you? Valerian: .....Will you? Laureline....Only if I feel I need to Valerian: .....you know you just proved to me your like every other girl i've ever met, right? Laureline: ......Yes, well..... I am not special, Valerian. *turns her back to him* I am just a common beggar wench, you needn't remind me of how I hold nothing unique to this world. Valerian: woah, woah i didn't mean it like that. Your the most different girl i know...... and if it makes you feel any better, i know how it is to feel..... useless Laureline: You sir, have potential... I'm looking at it with my own eyes, your surroundings, your opportunities... And I do apologize if any actions of mine have impacted your path Valerian: ....well, you did save my life, and i in turn saved yours, soooooo your path and my path seem to be the same one. For now at least.... Laureline: *nods* for now... I am anxious to see what lies ahead of us Valerian: lets hope Earth and all the waffles on it.... Laureline: *looks over shoulder at him, and smiles* Valerian: ....I'm really hoping Category:Role Play Records